


Your headphones

by Nichiko



Series: 30 minut do piekła [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridged Series, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, puppyshipping - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:09:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7549174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/pseuds/Nichiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Odpowiedź na prompt: I'm sorry but your headphones are so loud I can hear them from here and just what the crap do you think you're listening to that's so two thousand and late' w wersji YGO!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your headphones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts), [Ew (winchesters_soulmate)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts), [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/gifts), [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/pseuds/winchesters_soulmate) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> Jako, że o 18 zawsze jestem w pracy, to postanowiłam, nie patrząc na prompty, po prostu wrzucić to później. Nie jestem pewna, czy umiem to zrobić??? Ale proszę, w 30 minut xD

– Szczeniaku! – Joey aż podskoczył, słysząc niespodziewane burknięcie nad sobą. Odwrócił się, by zobaczyć wkurzonego Kaibę.

– Yo Kaiba, co tam?  
– Możesz wyłączyć to badziewie? – Wypowiedzieli niemal równocześnie. Brwi Seto delikatnie zbliżyły się do siebie.

– Nie wiem, co sobie wyobrażasz, że…

– Ej no, to tylko pop, nie? Ej, ej chcesz posłuchać ze mno, nie? Ale ja mom tylko jedne słuchawki, a tak na głośnik, to nie da rady w parku, więc jak chcesz to możemy… – w tym momencie monolog chłopaka przerwała paczka lądująca mu na twarzy. Zanim zdążył cokolwiek zrobić, Kaiba już odchodził. Chciał za nim zawołać, ale jego uwagę bardziej przykuła zawartość paczki, czy też raczej: wizerunek ją przedstawiający. Niewiele myśląc otworzył pakunek i po chwili oglądał duże, okrągłe słuchawki na uszy. Sprawdził opakowanie i cena, którą znalazł, była większa niż kiedykolwiek mógłby wydać na taki gadżet.

 

Po długich przemyśleniach i pytaniu o radę swojego najlepszego przyjaciela Tristana (daj mu dinozaura!), postanowił po prostu słuchawki odnieść. Ale żeby to zrobić, musiał się najpierw dowiedzieć, gdzie gość mieszka. Nie pomyślawszy o tym, by zajrzeć do książki telefonicznej (Na Ozyrysa! gość był miliarderem), postanowił zadzwonić do drugiego najlepszego przyjaciela.

 

– Hej Yug! – odezwał się w słuchawkę telefonu.

– Hej Joey! Co słychać? – radosny głos kurdupla mógł sugerować, że może powinien do niego częściej dzwonić? _Neeeee…_ – pomyślał – _Yug woli swoje puzzle czy co tam układa_.

(– O tak, woli – odezwałby się głos Atema zza grobu, gdyby tylko mógł mówić)

– Hej Yug, pomiętasz jak ten szojbus Koiba porwał Twojego dziadka?

– T-tak – wyjąkał chłopiec.

– No, to słuchaj, bo ja mu muszę coś oddać i no, tego, nie wiem, gdzie mieszka.

– A co z tym wspólnego ma mój dziadek? – spytał niepewnie chłopiec. W sumie dopiero teraz Joey pomyślał, że chyba powinien inaczej zadać to pytanie, ale co tam.

– No poszedłeś po niego do domu Koiby, neeee? A my za tobą, ale no wiesz, nie pamiętam...

– Ummm, nie? – Tego nie przewidział…

– Ale wiesz gdzie on mieszka, neee?

 

Po dłuższej chwili tłumaczenia wszystkiego, Joey dowiedział się, gdzie mieszka Kaiba.

 

– Czego chcesz? – zapytał brunet, kiedy w końcu Habson powiedział mu, kto przyszedł.

– Neeeeee – zająkał się Joey. – Bo ja nie chce prezentów. – Kaiba spojrzał na niego jak na idiotę.

– To nie dla Ciebie, Psie – odpowiedział, wciągając go do domu. Chłopak spojrzał na niego nierozumnie.

– Nie mam zamiaru słuchać Twojej żałosnej muzyki, z jeszcze żałośniejszego sprzętu dla biednych. Bieda jest okropna – spojrzał na niego, teatralnie rozciągając wargi w wyrazie pełnym wzgardy. – Nawet dlatego, że zabrałeś mnie na randkę. 


End file.
